User talk:Pixieshine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pixieshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 21:27, February 13, 2010 Hi Hi! Check out ma page!123dogstar123 21:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) A Question... Are you going to make articles for any of these cats? Just asking :3 isнιηε 02:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :). Sparrowsong 01:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sparrowsong Why are you sad to hear her leave? She banned 123dogstar123. I'm not really signature-savvy, sorry. Try asking Mossflight/ChelseaFC/Sandwich989. Sparrowsong 06:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) O_O Well, she was just being an admin. It's not her fault. The rules are the rules... Pixieshine 06:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. That was really mean, what that person said.--Doberdach 05:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Signatrures Sure, I'll help you with a signature, all you have to do is tell me what you want (what color, what you want it to say, ect.). ChelseaFC 22:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hmmm... Can I have purple and can it say 'I WUV MEH KITTEHS!'? (in turqoise) thanks!!!! ;-) Pixieshine 23:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) God this signature sucks. lol PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! Heres your signature, tell me if you want to change anything. If you don't know, just copy this and go to your preferences(in the top right corner, its under "more" right next to the log out button) and paste it where it says "Signature", the nsave and it should be good to go. ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 23:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I LOVE IT!!!!! Pixieshine 23:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) (last time I use this signature!!!!) HI :D Hi! I'm Brightsparrow, it's nice to meet you :). I have a question for you. How did you get the charcat for Lillyice? Did you draw it yourself, or did you pick out an image. Let me know, it's really good :) Thanks, [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 02:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Ohh haha. Still, nice work with the coloring :D [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 21:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you need help inserting the signature to show it's color? If so here are the steps: 1. Click "Edit Page" at the top...not just for a certain section, but the whole page 2. Copy the whole signature link (you'll notice that there will be your username and the whole writing of your signature) 3. Go by where it says "log out" and click "MORE", there you'll see your prefrences. 4. Hit the check box that says "Custom Signature" so that the color will show 5. Paste the signature link 6. SAVE [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Pixieshine! Here, I made you an image for Leafwillow. Like it?--Doberdach 01:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dober! It's beautiful! PS- How is Chloe the real dach?? :-D [[User:Pixieshine|''' Pixieshine']] 01:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Here's Flightfeather!--Doberdach 02:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Pixieshine! Do you like my new signature?--SunblazeThe Loyal Friend 04:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok if I make an animated series of Bloodlust? I'll reserve the Pixiepaw and Leafwillow parts for you. btw, can I be Lavenderstripe?--DirtfootThe outcast 05:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sunstripe & Skyheart Hey, Pixiestar... In my fanfics, I have a Sunstar (Who's name was Sunstripe in the past), and a Skyheart (But he's just a very minor charrie) But I wrote them before you put up that list... you aren't mad at me, are you? (: [[User:Shigura| '''En']]dUser Talk:Shigura"Want your Clan in my Story?" 12:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no, it's fine! I was just worried that you'd be mad at me. XD You don't have to change anything at all! ^_^ [[User:Shigura| En]]dUser Talk:Shigura"Want your Clan in my Story?" 20:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry.... Thanks, but she's outta the hospital now, thank goodness! But, I am sorry about your grandma. I know what it's like, because my grandpa, step-grandpa, step-great grandma, step-great grandpa, and other grandma all died. So sad. D= Clover lulz You =D 01:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Stuffs Hi. I saw that you also posted blanks. I HATE HAVING COMPETITION! I like ur blanks though.--DirtfootThe outcast 06:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I have Frostpelt since you don't have MoonClan anymore? Without Frostpelt, Dogstar(not the user) would be nice and boring...--DirtfootThe outcast 00:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure... PixieshineI WUV MEH KITTEHS! 03:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! BTW, I started the Bloodlust opening. It's like 1 second...--DirtfootThe outcast 06:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) O jeez, I need a theme song. Could you help me find one?--DirtfootThe outcast 20:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I LYK I LYK RAINHEAD lol, thnx! :D he is very lovey dovey. O-o No offence, but who are you? You have to remember to put your signature at the end of your posts so we know who you are, okay?--Gotta love teholdies!!!They're great. 04:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC)